lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lookout RP Movie: The Last
Lookout RP Movie 3: The Last is the final movie in the Lookout RP franchise. It takes place twenty years following the Great Universal Revolution, detailing the Lookout Crew, who had long since split up, having a reunion. However they have a new set of young fighters with them that end up facing a new threat and must save the universe. It was directed by TheGreatKuzon! and was released to chat theaters on 10 January 2016. Plot While LCrew is reunioning and celebrating Revolution's 20 year anniversary, Chanther, an Eldreyn Prince who was molded into the Quantum Network's "aftermolt" after the Revolution, achieves a way of having escaping through dimensional rips after gaining the powers of all former LCrew enemies (excluding Kochaku/Ninthalor) through a vortex, after 20 years. The aftermolt escapes the rips, takes over Earth and infects the universe rapidly. It acts as a magnet to draw planets towards their suns to destroy them, while Chanther (in a cybernetic body) faces the LCrew. The LCrew must take him down through the Aftermolt, and are attacked by vicious wire swamp monster clones, by destroying the Star of Fate (causing the molt to disentigrate). After that, they realign the planets that almost got destroyed, then use the Supreme Dragon Balls for a final wish to make the people of the universe forget it ever happened. Movie A bright, yet brisk autumn day it was on 5 September 1145. The universe, especially Earth, was celebrating 20 years since the Great Revolution ended. The Lookout Crew, who had effectively broken up after that, had received invitations for a reunion on Kami's Lookout that day--and so it was. Domon, Zion III, Kyunameii, Sora, Mars, and Leogian all landed on the Lookout, Kuzynthia, Kuzon VII, and Kuzon Jr. already being there. They began talking and reminiscing for a while. Mars had Karasu Kasei accompanying him, who he had been training for the past 20 years. Domon's daughter Mikino was with him. A spaceship landed, and out came Kaen, a strange-acting kid who thought he was badass, related to the Minatos, with soldiers. Melusines was present with Kara. Eggorilla had his son Tommy. Teenage Kuzon VII and all them interacted while the older ones reminisced. Meanwhile in Supreme City, silver wires began shooting out of the ground and wrecking havoc, engulfing and eating everything. The wires inched up the Lookout, breaking up the little party. Soon after, a massive black dot, discovered to be a massive moon-sized planet of mold above Earth, was noticed. There was no way to stop the mold planet, despite everyone's efforts. It slowly drifted down onto Earth, breaking the Earth Net, eating the Lookout (which everyone escaped to the surface), and smashing into the planet, a giant gray moon-sized clump of mold. The Lookout Crew were very curious as to what it was. Wires were wrecking havoc, and appeared to be connected to the mold. Suddenly, a figure arose from it, tall and metallic, revealing itself as none other than Chanther Duur, Eldreyn Prince. He had come to intact revenge on the crew. The younger ones asked the old Lookout Crew members if they could fight them and obliged (as it was good training too). Instantly Chanther engaged in combat with Karasu, Kaen, Mikino, Kara, Tommy, and Kuzon VII. He was very quick, using wires and the mold (revealed to be called Aftermolt, a type of supesu magic) to fight. Kaen kept running in fear, but everyone encouraged him to shut up and fight. Kuzon VII accidently got eaten by the mold from behind, and absorbed into it. Chanther, after a half hour of petty fighting, merged and disappeared into the Aftermolt that covered Earth. It was spreading to other planets as well, thousands. It was noticed that Earth was getting closer to the sun, evident from its extremely raising temperatures. The young Crew struggled to get inside the Aftermolt, however Kaen used a Divine Power attack and blew a giant hole. They entered before it sealed shut. Inside was full of complex hallways and caves, with wires and mold everywhere. Monsters made of them arose from the ground and chased them. They could hear Kuzon VII crying for help, they followed his voice. After a variety of booby traps and clever tricks, they found Kuzon VII, tied up in a spider web of wires, shirtless and scarred. Tommy got him down and healed him with a senzu bean. They continued on. The floor collapsed and everyone fell into a giant area with 3 giant walls and pitch black abyss, no way out. Kaen kept acting like he was a badass and people complained. Suddenly, a star shined in the sky, and a massive ball smashed into the ground, opening to reveal itself as a giant 100-foot tall Super Chanther. Immediately he pummeled everyone, using his size to his advantage. Everyone kept using their strongest attacks on him, such as Kuzon VII's unique "Kuzmehameha". But it was no no use. Suddenly Chanther came running quickly and beastly at everyone, cornering them to a wall. They quickly formed a plan. Chanther threw a massive Destructo Disk at them all, crushingly. Kuzon VII, right on time, jumped on the destructo disk and rode it, gaining control of it. Karasu fires a massive black lightning bolt. Tommy fires a 100x Go d Final Kamehameha. Chanther runs quickly in the opposite direction from everyone's attacks. Kuzon jumped off the Disk after catching up, onto his head, where he pulled his eyelids back. Chanther stopped and yelled. Everyone's attacks hit him right on target, blowing him to giant chunks of wire. His head landed and shrunk on the ground, where he made his last remarks. Mikino grabbed it and caught it on fire. His last words were "IT BURNS", and with his death, ended the last remnants of the Supersystem, pathetically. Everyone found a powercore and touched it, and were suddenly launched out of a hole, back outside the Aftermolt, in a large field. Earth was completely on fire and only 10 miles from the sun now. Mikino's hair stretched out and absorbed all of the heat. Kuzynthia appeared, made arm movements, then threw the forward, causing all the thousands of planets to push back into their orbits. She then raised the oceans to take out the fires scorching Earth. Everyone gathered to talk and celebrate afterwards on the Lookout. The Lookout Crew returned back to join in. Kuzynthia received a message from KJ back at Kuz Manor, requesting everyone's audience. Everyone teleported there. Sora, Kaen, Mars, Karasu, Domon, Mikino, Kara, Melusines, Tommy, David, Kyunameii, Kuzon VII, and Kuzynthia went into KJ's bedroom, where he was lying in bed, looking at the bright sun shining through the windows. He shook everyone's hand firmly, despite being old and weakened. He spoke of the meaning of life, and how he was lucky to have spent it with them. Kuzynthia held his hand tightly, weeping in its palm. He spoke his final words. "Life is precious..it's best not to spend it on meaningless little things. It..has been an honor serving the universe, and especially serving among..the Lookout Crew. Thank you, and may the kais..bless you all..". The Lookout Crew, saddened by his lost, gathered for a last meeting of mourning, and said their goodbyes to each other as well. They used the Dragon Balls to wish that everyone in the universe except them forgot about Chanther. After that, the Crew never had another reunion, and officially split up. Their legacy lives on. End. Category:RP Movie Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Movie Category:Lookout I/II